


Double Time

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Exes are complicated, Hand Jobs, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, friendship is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Having forgotten to tell his two oldest friends that he was in a relationship with Steve, Tony has some 'splaining to do.  He's then rewarded for his emotional maturity by a very grateful partner... who definitely wasn't intimidated by Rhodey's shovel talk.  (Spoiler alert:  he totally was.)





	Double Time

Media coverage of their date – their very lovely, extremely romantic date – was bad enough. Tony had dealt with the press his whole life – he could compartmentalize that worry and set it aside for later. 

Knowing that he’d fucked up so monumentally as to let his two oldest friends find out about his relationship with Steve via media blitz rather than from himself… that was a lot harder to deal with. And it was definitely ruining the afterglow from what had been a pretty nice after-date sex romp.

Steve tried to talk Tony into sleeping, but gave up when he realized the engineer was nearly vibrating with distress. He sat up again, pulling Tony into his arms. “Is Miss Potts still calling, JARVIS?” Steve asked softly.

“Yes, Captain.” There was a pause. “She has left her office; I believe she is headed to speak with Sir.”

“Do you want to talk to her, doll?” 

“No.” Tony turned his head into Steve’s neck. “But I think I’d better.” He sighed and rose, pawing through dresser drawers for something to wear. “You don’t have to stay.”

Steve rose and padded on bare feet to stand behind Tony, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I’ll give you two privacy if you want it, but I’m not leaving.” He kissed the side of Tony’s neck. “This is at least partly my fault, I’m not going to leave you to take all the blame.” He reached into the drawer and pulled out one of his replica SSR shirts, handing it to Tony. “I’m pretty sure bailing on you now violates the partner code of conduct at the very least – and probably the friend one, too.”

Tony sighed and slipped into boxers, Steve’s t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. “Thanks, baby.”

Ten minutes later, they were both acceptably dressed and curled up on the couch. Steve had put on a pair of Iron Man fleece pants that Clint had bought him – mostly because they made Tony smile. They were silent when JARVIS chimed. “Sir, Miss Potts is requesting entry.”

“Let her in, J.” Tony sucked in a breath. 

Pepper Potts strode out of the elevator, dressed immaculately in a white designer suit. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor, demanding answers before she’d even spoken. “Since when does JARVIS hold me in the elevator, Tony?”

“Since I’m not the only one living here, Pep.” Tony closed his hand around Steve’s. “It’s not fair to have you barge in on Steve.”

“I didn’t come here to talk to Steve.”

Tony slid his eyes sideways at his partner. “Do you mind, baby?”

“I’ll let you two talk.” Steve rose, ignoring the scathing look Pepper gave him. “I’ll just be down the hall in the studio, doll… have JARVIS buzz me if you need me, alright?” He ignored Pepper right back, brushing his fingers over Tony’s cheek.

Tony tilted his head up for a kiss, which Steve gave him. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He knew Steve would be able to hear the conversation from the guest bedroom they were converting into his art studio – supersoldier hearing would ensure that. (Although if it hadn’t, JARVIS probably would have piped the audio in for him.) He appreciated the illusion of privacy, at least. “Draw me like one of your French girls?”

“You’re more beautiful than that.” Steve kissed him again before pulling away, shooting Pepper a hard look as he passed. He didn’t like her proprietary air towards Tony – and he was already wary that she’d upset his lover.

Pepper crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re taking it a bit far, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tony rose, needing to do something with his hands. He opted for making a cup of tea – not the bagged kind, but the formal tea that Bruce had taught him. The ritual movements were soothing.

“Moving him in with you? Playing it up in front of me?” Pepper scoffed. “You really think I’ll buy that?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “We weren’t playing up anything, Pep.”

“Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “Pet names and public affection aren’t you, Tony. What’s the game here, what’s your angle?”

“No game.” Tony had to set down the tea kettle. His hands were shaking too much to keep from spilling. “No angle. Is it really that hard to believe I might – that he might – there might be something real there?” He was grateful to have a reason not to look up at her – couldn’t bear the look he knew she’d be giving him.

“Something real?” She snorted in disbelief. “You know what I think?”

He didn’t – but he also could guess he wouldn’t like it. He didn’t answer her as he continued to prepare tea, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach.

“I think you crushed on Captain America as a kid, and now that you’ve got a chance at the real thing, you’ll do whatever it takes to bag him as a trophy.” Pepper’s eyes narrowed on him, irritated that he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I think you’re playing at romance because that’s what it takes to get a man like him in bed.”

Tony set the teapot down so hard he was afraid it would shatter. “He is not some trophy to be won!” He whirled on her, eyes blazing. “Damn it, Pepper. I’m not fucking playing at romance, I fucking fell in love. I didn’t mean to, didn’t expect it – I already had him in bed, thank you very much. But in addition to being the hottest person I’ve ever slept with, he’s… he’s so good, Pepper.” Tony’s face softened, almost entreating. “He’s… he’s amazing, and I didn’t intend to fall for him and I did… and he… he loves me too.”

“I believe you think you love him,” she said softly. Most of the fight had drained out of her eyes.

“I know it’ll hurt you when I say this but – I’ve never loved anyone like this before, Pep.” Tony looked down at his hands. “I didn’t know… I didn’t realize it was possible.”

He was right – it hurt. “Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“No.” Tony barked a laugh. “Honestly? I forgot.”

That hurt too. “So… you just decided to come out to the paparazzi, tank SI’s stock, put the Avengers in the news as some sort of gay cult, and… neglect to tell me?”

He abandoned the tea, sinking on to one of the kitchen stools with a sigh. “It wasn’t like that. We just… Steve wanted to take me out on a date. Just… just… be together, to spend time together, and… he saw this musical, and he wanted to share it with me, and… I wasn’t… thinking.” Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. “I knew there were cameras and I knew the photos would get out but… I just wanted to share how happy I am. I wasn’t… Openness is really important to Steve,” he added. “I wanted to give him that.”

Pepper crossed the room and sat down on the stool next to him. “This is going to hurt his reputation, Tony.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Tony shook his head. “He says – he says it doesn’t matter. That I’m…”

“That you’re worth it, doll,” Steve said from the doorway. He was wiping paint off his hands, unapologetic for having eavesdropped. “I really don’t care what the press says, Miss Potts. I didn’t care before, and I don’t care now.” He set the rag he’d been using next to the sink before pressing in close to Tony, tugging his partner to rest his back on Steve’s broad chest. “You and Tony’ve got history, and I get that. You bein’ his friend and runnin’ his company gets you some slack. But don’t you be thinkin’ it’s okay to come into our home and accuse my partner of not bein’ worthy of my love.”

“I never said that,” Pepper protested.

Tony made a soft, sad noise. “It was implied.” He twisted on the stool so that he could reach up and cup a hand around Steve’s cheek. “You got pretty Brooklyn there, sweetheart.”

“Sorry.” Steve closed his eyes and leaned into Tony’s hand. “You want I should go?”

“No, I don’t.” Tony stroked Steve’s cheek, amused when the supersoldier made a purring noise. His big jungle cat, tamed by a simple stroke. “I’m sorry for how you found out, Pepper.” He didn’t look at her again, had eyes only for Steve. “I’m not sorry we went out on an amazing date. And I’m really, entirely, most definitely not sorry about loving Steve.” He stretched up until he could kiss the underside of Steve’s jaw. “I think he might be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Steve eyes opened and he met Tony’s gaze, expression tender. “Feeling’s mutual, doll.” He slid his hand up Tony’s chest, resting lightly on the arc reactor showing through the thin fabric of the SSR shirt.

It was that simple gesture – not the kissing and touching and declarations – it was Steve’s hand on the arc reactor that triggered realization in Pepper.

“Oh my God, it’s real.” She looked at them in shock. Tony didn’t let people touch the reactor. He’d been near death the only times she’d been allowed that kind of liberty.

Tony’s lips twitched. “Well, yeah. I’ve been trying to tell you that. Keep up, Miss Potts.”

“Don’t sass me, mister, you’re still in a lot of trouble.” But all the harshness was gone from her tone, and she was watching him with something closer to exasperated affection. Steve was familiar with the emotion – Tony seemed to inspire it in people. “We’ve got to write up a statement, try and counter some of the worst claims. Half the news outlets are running headlines about you corrupting Captain America – ”

“He didn’t corrupt me,” Steve protested as mildly as he could.

“ – and the rest are up in arms over the gay Avengers. We need to – ”

“Technically, neither of us is gay,” Steve interrupted again. He wasn’t about to let her run rough-shod over Tony… or him. “I’m not sure how Tony prefers to identify, but I’m pansexual. Although for the foreseeable future, I’m Tonysexual.”

That successfully cut Pepper’s train of thought off at the station. “How do you even know what pan – ”

Steve snorted. “The word might be new, but likin’ all sorts isn’t.”

Tony tilted his head up to look at Steve. “I like Tonysexual. That’s a very acceptable orientation.” He stroked his fingertips over Steve’s cheekbone softly before turning back to Pepper. “I’ve been openly bi for years, Pep. You know that.”

She blew out a long breath. “I need to know what to tell the media.”

“Steve Rogers is wildly and madly in love with Tony Stark, and doesn’t care who knows it,” Steve suggested. “Captain America and Iron Man will continue to serve as Avengers, regardless of their relationship going public. It’s not like we need to tell them how long we’ve been together… let them wonder.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. “That’s clever.”

“The army did train me in tactics, love.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek. “The team knows when we shifted from friends to partners, but they also know we were intimate a lot longer than that… and if it didn’t impact our working relationship then, I don’t think it will now. It’s not easy to balance command and love, but I’ve done it before… and I’ll do it again.”

Pepper wanted to ask. God, she wanted to know about whatever relationship Steve had been in before that gave him the easy confidence to make that statement – but one glance at Tony told her not to push. “So, you have the team’s support?” That stung too – that the teammates he’d so recently befriended had known before she did.

“Yep.” Tony leaned into Steve’s chest. “Agent cleaned up in the betting pool, apparently. Natasha thinks we’re adorable.”

“You kind of are,” Pepper murmured.

“Thor beams at us like we’re precocious puppies… Clint’s started singing ridiculous songs whenever we enter a room.” Tony shook his head, chuckling.

Steve noticed he hadn’t mentioned Bruce… the scientist’s reluctance to whole-heartedly support their relationship bothered Tony more than the engineer wanted to admit – and he wanted to distract his lover before he could get upset again. “Did you catch this morning’s tune?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. “He stopped so fast you might have missed it.” He hummed a few bars, very softly, of ‘Going to the Chapel.’

Tony sucked in a breath, turning on his stool to face Steve. “Don’t say it unless you mean it.”

“I mean it.” Steve cupped his hands around Tony’s face. “Maybe not yet – I’m kind of enjoying where we’re at right now. But I can see trading up titles in the future.” He drew Tony in for a kiss, shifted to breath in his ear. “Maybe upgrading from partner to husband?”

“Ohmygod,” Tony breathed. “Pepper, you need to go. I have plans.”

“What – ” She looked utterly confused. “We have things to discuss – ”

“They can wait. I need to ravish this man right now.” Tony pulled on Steve’s ridiculous Iron Man t-shirt, tugging him closer. 

Steve laughed, kissing Tony lightly. “I didn’t say it to derail the conversation, babydoll.” He saw a flicker in Tony’s eyes and shook his head, still smiling. “I still mean it. Just didn’t intend to have you throw Pepper out.”

Pepper looked between them, her brain working quickly. “I’ll call in the morning.” She leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Will that be all, Mister Stark?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts,” he answered automatically. “And Pep? Thanks.”

“I’d say anytime, but you’d take it as a challenge.” She smiled. “Goodnight, Captain Rogers.”

He shook his head. “Just Steve, ma’am. I’m not the Captain at home.” He gave her a crooked smile. “And for the record… home is where Tony is.”

Shaking her head, Pepper let herself out. Maybe she’d go visit Natasha… and they could discuss how obnoxiously cute the pair was. Besides, Nat was very good at manipulating the press… she’d be an excellent ally.

As soon as the doors closed behind Pepper, Tony was on Steve – kissing him hungrily, hands sliding under the t-shirt to feel the warm, broad back. “Tell me you meant it, Steve. Tell me – tell me you really want me.”

“So much,” Steve promised, lifting him up off the stool. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. “Someday, I’m going to drop down on one knee like the romantic sap you accuse me of being, and I’m going to offer you a ring and beg you to marry me.” He carried his partner through to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and kissing him thoroughly. “Someday, I’m going to stand next to you in front of all our friends and pledge to be yours forever.” Steve sat up enough to strip his shirt off, though he didn’t pull away far enough to undress completely. “Someday, I’m going to ask you to give me your name, and to take mine, so that anyone who ever says them knows we belong together.” He buried his face in Tony’s neck, kissing and nibbling.

Tony didn’t try to hide his tears. He cradled Steve’s head against him, breathing hard and trying to keep it from turning into sobs. “You won’t have to beg, sugar. Someday – someday I’ll say yes, and shout it to the fucking rooftops.”

“I love you,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear.

“I kind of figured that part out, what with the someday promises,” Tony chuckled, wiping at his eyes.

Steve kissed him then, slowly and tenderly. “We need to call Jim,” he murmured. “You won’t really relax until you’ve talked to him.”

“And then sex after?”

Laughing, Steve rolled onto his side next to Tony. “I think I can fit it in my schedule.”

“Just checking.” Tony sat up and scrubbed at his face. “JARVIS, has Rhodey texted recently enough to think he’s still up?”

“Yes, Sir. Shall I get him on the line?”

“Please.”

They waited a minute or two before the call connected. “Martini,” Rhodey said immediately, “tell me this isn’t another Bain or Stone. I don’t want to have to kill Captain America.”

Tony laughed. “No. No, it’s not.” He pulled up a holographic screen. “Can you go to video?”

“Damn it, Tony,” Steve muttered, grabbing for his discarded t-shirt, “you didn’t tell me you wanted video.”

“Wait, is he there with you? Tony – ”

The video clicked on, showing a tired Jim Rhodes on a narrow bunk. Tony waved. “Hi, platypus.”

“Are you okay?” Rhodey leaned into the screen, raking Tony over with his eyes. “You look – damn it, are you crying? Do I need to – I can be there in like eight hours, kid – ”

“No, I’m okay, honestly.” Tony wiped at his eyes. “Those were good tears. Also tears of relief, because Pepper just left and she was… well, she was pissed.” Tony looked down. “I didn’t mean to leave you guys out, I just… got caught up.”

Steve, now safely covered in his shirt, slipped his arm around Tony’s waist. “That’s my fault, Colonel Rhodes. Jim,” he corrected himself.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute, Captain. Tony…” Rhodey’s voice was firm. “Do I need to have a chat with Pepper?”

“Maybe.” Tony plucked at the fabric of Steve’s pajamas. “She was pretty upset.” And she’d upset him as well – but Tony didn’t see any reason to tell Rhodey that.

Rhodey clearly could see it in Tony’s posture, and Steve’s estimation of the man grew several orders of magnitude when he nodded slowly. “I’ll call her.” He paused, and when he spoke again it was very gentle – almost as one would address a frightened child. “What did she say, sting ray?”

“She apologized,” Tony demurred.

“No, she didn’t.” Steve’s arm tightened around him. “You let it drop, and I didn’t push – but she didn’t apologize.”

Tony ducked his head, pressing his cheek against Steve’s shoulder. “That it wasn’t real. That I was – playing a game.”

Rhodey’s eyes blazed. “Doesn’t she have fucking eyes? I know it’s real for you, kid. I’m not sure about the big blond lug, but I know it is for you.” He made a motion like he was reaching for the screen – reaching to touch Tony. “Christ, I knew that months ago. How could she not – ”

“You knew?” Tony blinked. “You didn’t – we weren’t – ”

“I know damned well what fucked out Tony looks like, and I know what in love Tony looks like, thank you,” Rhodey said drily. “Maybe she can’t tell the difference – hell, maybe she didn’t realize you two were knocking boots, which… well, she can be awfully blind where you’re concerned, Tones.”

Steve rubbed his thumb in circles on Tony’s waist, turning to kiss his cheek softly. “We were kind of blind to it ourselves until pretty recently. I know when I started to have feelings – well.” He shook his head. “I didn’t think they’d ever be returned. I’m… really happy to have been wrong about that.”

“When was this?” Tony asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“You remember that giant crocodile we fought down south? Where were we, Georgia?” Steve smiled a little. “You got covered in slime when it blew.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah. Christ, that was a mess. Took me days to get it all out of the nooks and crannies of the suit, even with your help.”

“Yeah… my help.” Steve leaned in and kissed him, a slow and soft brush of their lips. “After we’d – celebrated – I realized I wasn’t ready to walk away. Didn’t want to go back to my room and shower alone, or grab a bite with the team. I wanted to hang out with you.” He brushed his hand over Tony’s hair, across his cheek.

“Cute,” Rhodey drawled. Tony startled – he’d forgotten the line was still active. “I’m not done with you, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve straightened his shoulders, regarding Rhodey solemnly.

Rhodey’s lips pursed as he watched them. “There is exactly one person on this planet that I would commit treason for – and you’ve got your arm wrapped around him.” Tony started to protest, and Rhodey shook his head. “Don’t argue with me right now, Tones. Steve – can I call you Steve?” Steve nodded. “That man is the brother my mama didn’t give me. I have loved his stubborn, frustrating ass since he was a pimply fourteen-year-old MIT freshman. I haven’t always liked him,” he added drily, “but I’ve always loved him.”

“Love you too, honeybear,” Tony murmured.

“There is nothing I will not do to keep him safe and happy. Do you understand me?” Rhodey leaned forward, his eyes intent. “I do not care about your rank or your enhancements. If you leave him broken, there will be nowhere safe for you to run. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

Rhodey nodded once then. “Alright. Yes, I see you squirming, Tony, I’ll stop threatening your boyf—”

“Partner,” Tony cut him off. “Not that word. We’re not using that word. It’s cursed.”

“Rule four,” Steve murmured, making Tony’s eyes sparkle.

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey nodded. “Fine. Partner.” For all his apparent irritation, there was a smile lurking. “Now, if you’re done being an overdramatic ass, I’ve got a meeting with a General in – ” he glanced at his bedside table, “ – less than six hours. Can I get some sleep, please?”

“Sure.” Tony paused. “I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” Rhodey yawned. “Go be happy so I can get some rest. Night, martini.”

“Night, platypus.”

Steve tugged Tony on to his lap when the video call ended. “Better now, love?”

“Yeah.” Tony tucked his head against Steve’s neck. “I don’t deserve Rhodey.”

“Yes, you do.” Steve leaned his head against Tony’s. “You deserve the world, sweetheart.”

Tony hummed. “I’ve got you, so… I’ve got my world.” He twisted in Steve’s lap, moving to straddle the supersoldier.

“Now who’s being a romantic sap?” Steve teased, sliding his hands up Tony’s sides and catching the hem of his shirt.

“You,” Tony retorted, his eyes sparkling. “It’s always you.” He rocked his hips against Steve’s, testing the waters. He was sated enough from earlier not to have a specific desire… just a general need to be close to Steve.

Steve hand slid down his back to cup Tony’s ass. “You’re probably tired… you know I don’t expect – ”

“Do we have to have this conversation again?”

In answer, Steve rolled them over until Tony was pinned beneath him. “No. I know how you feel about conversations,” he teased, nipping at Tony’s neck.

Tony groaned, his hand cupping the back of Steve’s neck. “Vampire.”

“Is that a hint you want more sucking?” Steve’s lips curved against him. “Should I mark you up, babydoll? Make it so everybody can see you’re mine?” He nipped a little further down, across Tony’s shoulder blade. “Map a constellation of kisses across you?”

“Poetic little shit.” Tony squirmed beneath him – which did lovely things to Steve’s cock – and managed to kick off his boxers and lounge pants. “You know what I think?”

“I can’t guess,” Steve said, sitting up enough to let Tony strip off his shirt, taking his own off at the same time. 

Now naked, Tony grinned up at Steve. “I think since you’re so concerned that I’m tired, you should work yourself open… and then do all the work by riding me.”

Steve blinked, feeling his cock harden just at the idea. “Oh, hell yeah.” He bent down to kiss Tony sharply before standing up to strip off his Iron Man pants and find the lube again. “You have the best damned ideas, babydoll.”

“Measure of experience.” Tony folded his hands behind his head, watching Steve with a small smile. “You gonna put on a show for me, soldier boy? Should I have J queue up your USO theme?”

“Very funny.” Steve rolled his eyes and got back on the bed, straddling Tony’s knees. It might not be the easiest position to do this in, but it would be hot. “You just gonna lie there?”

“Yup.” Tony made a show of getting comfortable, grinning up at his partner. “If you’re really tempting, I might have to jack off. Just a little, you know, to get warmed up.”

“Now who’s the fucking troll?” Steve griped. He leaned forward, propping himself up on one hand while he reached behind himself with slicked fingers. “Mmm… this is better when you do it, love.” Steve could already tell he wouldn’t be doing as thorough a job – no matter how good his own fingers felt, they were nothing compared to Tony’s touch.

Tony smirked up at him. “Isn’t everything?” Despite his threat to only watch, Tony ran an appreciative hand up and down Steve’s flexing abs. “Look at you, all hard and lovely for me.”

“Only for you,” Steve promised, groaning a little as he forced a second finger inside.

“Take it easy, Spangles.” Tony’s touch turned soothing. “It’s not a race. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Want you,” Steve panted, surging up to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. “Always want you.” 

“You’ve got me, baby.” Tony tugged Steve closer, finding the bottle of lube and wetting his own fingers. “Budge up, let me in there.”

Obligingly, Steve shifted position until Tony could curl his fingers up into Steve’s hole – infinitely more satisfying than doing it to himself. Steve dropped his head, leaning into Tony’s touch. “Thought you were – oh God, right there – thought you were tired.”

It probably wasn’t smart to say it, but… “I’m not so tired I want to watch you hurt yourself, sweetheart.” Tony carefully worked a third finger into Steve, smoothing his free hand down Steve’s side when the supersoldier bucked against him. “I know the serum would heal you, that doesn’t mean I want you to hurt.”

“I like it when you’re rough,” Steve protested, rocking against Tony’s hand. 

“There’s rough, and there’s mean.” Tony stretched up to kiss Steve. “You’re too precious to me to be mean, love. Not when you’re promising to someday make an honest man out of me.”

Steve groaned and his cock twitched. Few things got him hotter than Tony being overtly loving – it was silly and romantic and if he said it aloud, his partner would scoff. “I’m open enough, please,” he said instead, panting against Tony’s shoulder. “Just go slow, it’ll be fine.”

“You hate going slow when you ride me,” Tony reminded him, chuckling – but he did remove his fingers. He helped Steve slide into position, gripping his cock so that Steve could lower himself down.

The first inch – that first stretch – God, Steve loved it. He arched his back, taking more in with a deep groan. Mindful of Tony’s concern, he didn’t rush to take all of Tony – though he wanted to. Wanted to feel Tony’s cock deep inside him, claiming him completely. 

It was a good thing this was round two since they got home – and technically round three for Tony, if he counted a blow job during dinner – because it gave him a little extra control. Steve was always tight, but with such rushed prep it was even more intense. Tony put his hands on Steve’s hips to guide him, hoping to keep him from rushing – to savor this moment. 

Steve sat up, changing the angle and lighting up new pleasure for Tony. The supersoldier rolled his hips, his cock bobbing obscenely. Tony reached for it, but Steve batted his hand away. “Want to come just like this,” he moaned.

“Hell, that’s hot,” Tony whispered, gazing up at his lover with wide eyes. “Alright, sweetheart… you just take what you need, then.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Steve set an almost brutal pace, his thighs flexing as he rose and fell on Tony’s cock, panting and keening. “Feel like – like you’re made for me.” He ground down, taking Tony as deeply as he could.

Tony’s hips bucked against Steve. “All for you,” Tony promised. “Everything I have and everything I am.” He repeated Steve’s words from earlier back to him, watching his love’s eyes light up in recognition. 

Steve cried out, his back arching. The movement of his hips stuttered and Tony tried to make up the slack, thrusting up into him. “Oh, fuck,” Steve whispered, “right – yes, right there, babydoll.” His eyes fluttered shut and on the end of one long moan, he came – spurting hot come onto his own chest, splattering down onto Tony.

They rocked together a moment or two longer, Steve’s motions growing slower and smaller as his breath calmed. He leaned down, resting some of his weight on Tony, and kissed him. Tony stroked the blond hair back from his forehead. “You didn’t come,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s neck.

“I owed you one,” Tony teased. Steve huffed in irritation. “I’m good, baby.”

“Bullshit.” Movements fluid and languorous, Steve slipped off Tony and grasped his cock with one large hand. “Lie back and think of SHIELD.”

“You are a fucking troll,” Tony breathed, but didn’t object. Steve worked him thoroughly and for all his protestations that he didn’t need another orgasm – less than five minutes later, he was spilling onto Steve’s hand, gasping for breath.

Steve kissed him, hard. “Next time you try to tell me to ignore your orgasm, I’m going to spank you.”

“Alright! You win,” Tony chuckled weakly. “God, we need a shower.” He ran a hand through the cooling come on his stomach – a mix of both of theirs and though theoretically that was romantic… in practicality, it was cold and sticky. “Get up, you big lug.” Tony elbowed Steve, who was pleasantly drowsy.

The supersoldier dragged himself out of the bed and held out his hand for Tony. “Shower. Right. And then all the sleep.”

“You’re adorable when you’re high on endorphins, baby,” Tony teased.

“I’m high on you, doll,” Steve retorted. “Now get that pretty ass of yours in the shower.”

Tony chuckled and strutted towards the bathroom. “Mine may be pretty, but yours is a national treasure.”


End file.
